Of Spars and Vacant Cabins
by humorous
Summary: In which Percy Jackson doesn't receive the entirety of his memories back and when it's finally time for the Roman demigods to regard the Greeks with a peace treaty that will enable them to work against Gaea cohesively, Annabeth Chase finds herself developing a new relationship with Percy Jackson - one that glorifies brutality and roughness. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Spars and Vacant Cabins**

**Rated T**

In which Percy Jackson doesn't receive the entirety of his memories back and when it's finally time for the Roman demigods to regard the Greeks with a peace treaty that will enable them to work against Gaea cohesively, Annabeth Chase finds herself developing a new relationship with Percy Jackson - one that glorifies brutality and roughness.

-·-

* * *

**Part One:**

_**"Tell me what you've been feeling."**_

* * *

"I meant something to you, didn't I?"

Annabeth could feel her heart slowly deteriorating at the sound of his voice. His voice, had notably gotten deeper, an edge of a rasp contorting his words, making Annabeth shiver in a cluster of want, as he sat closely beside her.

However, whenever the slightest bit of emotion became viewable, such as his frequently expressed distress, his voice edged into one that Annabeth had spent the most time familiarizing, just at the slightest.

And while the majority of her friends focused their time getting to know this newly acquired Percy - _Roman_ Percy - she focused her time longing for the Percy she had before this predicament had formulated. The one who was overly clumsy, adorned with humor, sacrificing his dignity to find ways to make Annabeth laugh - the _Greek_ Percy - the boy who wasn't as stoic as he was now.

Annabeth slowly turned to Percy, her eyes slowly lingering away from the smoke that had been made by the campfire that surrounded everyone with an overwhelming sensation of warmth. His jaw was set in a firm line, his fingers entwined habitually through each other as they rested against his lower lip, that he was biting hard into. He didn't meet her gaze, he could never look into her eyes she noticed, but she could see the mirroring sense of desperation that filled his bright, sea-green eyes.

And seeing him like that nearly persuaded to Annabeth fall to her knees and confide absolutely everything to him. _Everything_.

"I don't see how that matters anymore," Annabeth said quietly, looking away from Percy reluctantly, trying to the extinguish the pain that was evident in her features.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, his lips pursing as he moved his hands to rest on either side of his legs, only to become restless and run his fingers through his disorderly hair.

"I'm trying to remember you," Percy clarified shakily, as if almost pleading with Annabeth to try to understand. "I _want_ to remember you, and everyone who meant so much as the slightest to me. And you can't bullshit me by saying there was nothing that happened between us and act like you don't feel it too."

Annabeth prolonged her moment of silence, waiting for Percy to continue, because if anything, she knew how persistent he was and would consistently make an effort to unveil what he wanted most at the time.

However, Annabeth wasn't sure if that was herself, physically and emotionally, or the fragmented memory of herself that constantly relayed throughout his mind - which only intensified the constant battle that Annabeth seemed to be having in her disarray mind.

She didn't know, which scared her.

"So that's it, you're just going to ignore me?" Percy asked with faulty amusement, a wry smile appearing on his grim features.

Annabeth closed her eyes firmly, failing to exude the tears that started to develop. She was aware of Percy's presence remaining beside her, but the last thing she wanted to happen was for him to see her cry. She spent a grand portion of her time presenting herself as someone who was strong, wise - someone people would view as a leader, an indefinite force they could rely on. But here she was, crying for some idiotic boy who didn't even have the audacity to remember her.

Pretending as if she wasn't crying, Annabeth wiped her face free of tears and faced a concerned looking Percy with an unemotional expression.

"Feel what?" Annabeth questioned reluctantly, her voice shaking heavily with emotion, whilst keeping her expression guarded. "Tell me what you've been feeling."

Percy glanced at her glistening eyes in, possibly, more concern than before. It may not had been as prominent as it was, but Percy had been keeping a precarious yet protective eye on Annabeth and lately, she didn't exactly look healthy - in a physical _and_ emotional aspect.

Percy may not be extravagantly smart, but he was smart enough to recognize when someone didn't seem like themselves. And the only reason he bothered with Annabeth was because he couldn't help _but_ feel like he had something do with it - which automatically made it necessary for him to be involved.

"I don't know, it's hard to describe," Percy muttered, unsuccessfully shielding the blush of embarrassment that empowered his typically strong appearance. But when he looked at Annabeth's vulnerable, yet yearning expression all of that embarrassment dissipated.

"All right, well," Percy started, glancing hesitantly at Annabeth while taking a deep breath, "I get this weird sensation, from time to time, that draws me closer to you. It's like it's telling me to protect you. To be by you. To, like, I dunno, invest my time to you. And every time, every damned time, I look at you and see you glance away from me, with so much hurt in your eyes, it pains me. Not only to know that I'm causing your pain but to know that, for some reason, I can feel that pain too. And I can't seem to figure out _why_. Why I can't remember that someone who makes me feel this way. And why she seems to be forgetting I exist. Ignoring me completely."

Annabeth breath hitched as she slowly looked away from Percy, catching Piper's uneasy gaze from across the amphitheater. While Percy was talking, he gently grabbed Annabeth's chin and made her look at him while he was talking, Percy's eyes meeting Annabeth's in a fringe of search - searching for something. And much to Percy's dismay, he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Annabeth, overwhelmed by the all of the emotions bubbling uncomfortably in her chest, spoke quickly, "We were best friends, okay? We were really close, in many ways that could be imagined possible. And. . .I guess I didn't want to get to know the new you because the relationship we shared just wouldn't be the same."

It wasn't the truth, but it was close to the truth. She wasn't ready to admit their status of intimacy just yet. If Percy viewed her in a potentially romantic way, she didn't want it to be forced, yet thorough, especially when he was equipped with all his memories back.

Percy looked like he didn't believe her, but it took several moments before he nodded his head in understanding, pushing himself off of the bench before offering Annabeth a hand, motioning to all the demigods emerging from the amphitheater.

"It's time for War Games. Or I guess you guys would call it Capture the Flag."

Annabeth tried not to flinch too much at 'you guys' but accepted Percy's hand nonetheless. She raised her eyebrow as Percy continued to clutch her hand tightly as they slowly began to walk. Annabeth instantly let go of Percy's hand, ignoring the wave of confusion that passed through his features _and_ her fellow campers watchful eyes as she walked quickly away from him.

"Not going to talk to my amnesiac boyfriend while he's here my ass," Clarisse whispered to Annabeth with so much smugness that she was just about ready to whip out her dagger. "You're not fooling anyone and you're especially not fooling him, so stop trying."

_I know,_ Annabeth thought as Clarisse walked away, giving her a pointed glance, _I just need help with convincing myself that, first._

* * *

**_ omg hey! :D _This will presumably be a two-shot or three-shot, however, that solely depends on you guys. If you want two more chapters, each containing at least 1500+ words or one more chapter that will definitely be twice that amount, leave me a review.**

**Feedback is appreciated. :-) **

**\- _Elise_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Spars and Vacant Cabins**

**Rated T**

In which Percy Jackson doesn't receive the entirety of his memories back and when it's finally time for the Roman demigods to regard the Greeks with a peace treaty that will enable them to work against Gaea cohesively, Annabeth Chase finds herself developing a new relationship with Percy Jackson - one that glorifies brutality and roughness.

-·-

* * *

**Part Two:**

**_"Stop fighting me."_**

* * *

During Capture the Flag, Annabeth's main and only job was to distract Percy Jackson.

So, could anyone tell her why it seemed as if _he_ was distracting _her_?

The plan, although it had invaded Annabeth's comfort zone, was quite simple distract the easily distracted son of Poseidon from getting the flag. But, unlike the others, Annabeth was aware that this was the _Roman_ Percy they were up against not his coveted Greek counterpart. He was more poised - serious in nature, and far more analytic.

Annabeth couldn't exactly bat her eyelashes and unconsciously woo him like she'd normally be able to.

What Annabeth needed was subject matter that would catch Percy off guard, despite her teammates collective speculations, that needed to be done without the prominent usage of suggestiveness. No matter how many times the insensitive portion of her teammates scorned her for not wanting to go that route, Annabeth felt like she was the only person who recognized the differences in Percy's overall nature.

He wasn't the poster child for ADHD anymore.

And he wasn't abruptly idiotic, so. . .

What could she possibly do to catch him off guard?

_Maybe confess that you're actually - or were - his girlfriend, that'll surely shake him up._

Hmm..

While Annabeth divulged in her thoughts, it took a myriad of collective moments for her to fully comprehend the approaching raven haired hero who was soon parallel to her. He leaned casually against a tree, staring freely at her in mild amusement. As Annabeth glared at him in alarm, she swiftly reached for her dagger, just as Riptide was pulled out in the same instance. And, for some reason, Percy must've found this amusing because a ghost of a smile appeared on his velvety lips, his eyes twinkling with an indefinable emotion.

"Let me guess," - he found the decency to take his time while guessing - ,"distraction ploy?"

"More like an intimidation ploy," Annabeth stated confidently, twirling her dagger until she was positioned in a defensive stance, eyes narrowed in a calculating manner.

To Annabeth's surprise, Percy analyzed her for several moments instead of attacking before he finally capped Riptide. He started to stalk closer to her, his movements reluctantly fading into confidence, while the intensity of his eyes never failed to linger away - not once. Once he was relatively close, approximately a foot away, Annabeth glanced at Percy in question before mindlessly swiping at Percy's neck only to have him grab her wrist in anticipation, her dagger falling to the floor. Annabeth frowned, not because he had successfully disarmed her without any sort of struggle, but because she was nervous. She didn't know what type of strategy he was playing at and she emphatically didn't like the way she naturally succumbing to it; weakness was something she didn't like to sport so openly.

Especially when it involved amnesiac love interests.

"I'm going to tell you something, Annabeth," Percy mumbled, effortlessly catching Annabeth's other wrist as she attempted to strike at him. "You don't intimidate me."

"Oh, is that right, jackass?" Annabeth muttered sarcastically, almost in a breathless tone as she pushed away from Percy. Her heart was beating so fast to the point where it made her nearly out of breath, and she couldn't exactly concentrate when we was starting at her like _that_; she was incapable of handling that _stare_.

Annabeth took controlled, yer staggered steps backwards until she found herself pressed up against a tree, her nails digging impressively deep into the firm, rigid bark.

"If it's so much as a surprise to you, then yeah," Percy said as he smiled wryly, a soft, yet rough chuckle emanating off of the back of his throat.

He was getting closer.

But why wasn't she making any attempts to prohibit him from proceeding further?

"You have me cornered, now what?" Annabeth asked carefully, "am I your prisoner now?"

Percy stopped two feet in front of her, smirking grandly. "You know, they told me you wouldn't give up without a fight. I was expecting more, really. But the great tales of a certain daughter of Athena must be bullshit - waste of words, if you ask me."

Was he trying to piss her off?

Sure.

Was it working?

It _had_ to work, no questions asked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, trying to take tempered breaths to alleviate the anger that was slowly building up. "Who says I'm not fighting now? Fighting can be referred to in a figurative aspect as well, but I _guess _you're too dense to comprehend something as detailed as that."

"Then why won't you stop fighting _me_?"

Annabeth disregarded Percy's steady stare, his words lacked all emotion but seriousness - she mentally groaned, of course he'd take this as another opportunity to interrogate her. Mindlessly, Annabeth attempted to sidestep Percy in order to retrieve her fallen dagger in haze of nervousness but he was just as quick to walk her right back to her position against the tree.

Confusion seeped into Annabeth's complex brain as a lazy, tired smile settled on Percy's lips. He also decided that this was an appropriate to advance past the levels of suitable proximity, instantly making Annabeth's breath hitch. The surreal intensity of his eyes made a recurrence as Annabeth looked up at them with such vulnerability that she began to tremble unknowingly.

Percy's rough, callous hands gently caressed the contours of Annabeth's face, his thumb circling the patch of skin beneath her ear.

Everything, absolutely everything, that was occurring seemed so surreal that Annabeth kept falling into the unyielding categories of doubt and assurance. Doubt, because she wasn't sure if this was the opposing team's plan to distract her. Assurance, because the look in Percy's eyes seemed so real that it was enough to assure her that it wasn't.

Percy's thumb then so moved on to trace Annabeth's lips just as his eyes initialized the details of the soft, plump lips that was conjoined to a flustered daughter of Athena.

He leaned forward, in such a slow, agonizing manner.

"Don't," Annabeth murmured helplessly as Percy's lips breached closer to hers, "just, please, don't."

She wasn't ready to face the emotional impact of him kissing her, especially if he was doing it without meaningful intentions - commonly known as reciprocated feelings. But it was the familiar look in Percy's eyes that allowed Annabeth to succumb to his advances.

They were nose to nose, at this point.

"Annabeth," Percy said, lifting her chin up so she could look at him directly. It took three collective heartbeats before Annabeth's defiance dissolved beyond recognition and was replaced with a certain vulnerability she spent most of her time concealing. She peered at Percy achingly, her eyes reacting to the emphatic emotional turmoil she felt.

"Stop fighting me."

_You're going to get hurt._

_He's been gone for so long, and, now, he's just so close, it's. . ._

And just like that, Annabeth's stronghold dissipated when she was encased in a reluctant, passionate kiss.

Everything about the kiss revolved around the concept of want. The absolute desire to withhold something in your power. And for Annabeth, that was Percy's intoxicating lips. Kissing him, in a way, was like reconnecting herself to him. It was as if they were reforming a barrier that had been broken, in both an emotional and physical aspect.

Annabeth spent eight months trying to accustom herself to the absence of Percy's presence. Sadly, those eight months weren't enough to dislodge intensified memories that had impacted four years of her life.

How could _anyone_ say goodbye to something like that so easily when there is so much weight to be loss?

Sure, maybe Annabeth wasn't thinking properly, acting off of the disparity she felt but she needed this. She needed to know that some part of him was still there, waiting to be unveiled.

Percy lifted Annabeth into his arms, gripping her bare legs as he walked them somewhere that was more secluded. The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted by a legionnare, only to be scolded as to how inappropriate he was acting for being an esteemed praetor. As praetor, making out passionately with a _graecous _(he was one, so did it honestly really matter?) in a secluded area, especially during War Games (Capture the Flag) was probably forbidden.

But the soft moan Annabeth emitted as Percy's lips connected to the patch of bare skin near her ear was enough to make him forget about probable consequences for his sexually frustrated actions.

Percy honestly wasn't sure who Annabeth was to him, much less if kissing her was the wrong thing to do but he knew kissing her felt just as right as it felt wrong, sort of like an instinct - so he followed it.

Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's disheveled hair, pulling on it gently every time his lips met her neck. She had to bit down harshly on her lower lip when he began to trace her inner thighs with those thumbs of his; demigods were absolutely everywhere during Capture the Flag, if she continued to make so much noise they were bound to be revealed.

Annabeth gripped either side of Percy's face, navigating his lips back onto hers. She sucked on his lower lip while humming softly, unthinkingly grinding her hips into his almost rhythmically, both of them moaning at the coveted friction. Percy's hands traveled down Annabeth's body until they reached her bottom, which he grasped firmly, while Annabeth's hands worked on the straps of Percy's armor.

For someone who was amnesiac, he sure didn't forget how to kiss the living daylights out of her.

Once Percy's armor was off, his t-shirt soon followed and the sight of his lean muscle made something develop increasingly in Annabeth - incorrigible lust.

Annabeth unhooked her legs from Percy's waist, ignoring the yelp he made as she switched their positions as she slammed him against the tree. She hide a smile by exploring Percy's neck using her lips to bite, suck, or nip at any part of his neck with excitement. Her smile extended into a grin as she looked up to see a goofy smile on his face.

"Fuck," Percy groaned as Annabeth reached the part of his neck that brought him the most pleasure. "Wise Girl."

Right as Percy gripped Annabeth's hips, to kiss her once again an abrupt, vociferous made them both jump - the sound of a conch horn, signaling that Capture the Flag was over.

Annabeth heard the familiar shout of victory from the Ares (newly joined Mars) Cabin somewhere off in the forest, and one particularly loud shout from Clarisse, "You actually did something right Jackson!"

More cries of victory erupted, but Percy kept his eyes on Annabeth.

She seemed to be trembling, her eyes getting moist as she pursed her swollen lips.

Percy looked at her in deep concern, a bit flustered, "Annabeth, are you okay? Are you really that upset about losing? I mean, if it makes you feel any better, Lupa always told-"

"What did you call me?" Annabeth asked carefully, staring offhandedly at something into the distance.

Percy, mid neck rub, glanced at her in confusion. "I called you Annabeth. Is that not your name?"

Annabeth smiled at him wryly, before slowly allowing the tears that had formed fall, her voice was muffled as she struggled to speak, "Y-you said something else before the. . .before the conch horn signaled."

Percy stared at her blankly, before shielding his face by turning to the side, the ruggedness of his jawline seemingly more prominent than before. Annabeth reached a hand out to cup Percy's face, but once she noticed how his body tensed up in discomfort, she let go.

"Percy," Annabeth pleaded.

Percy clenched his jaw, taking a few moments before he finally faced her. "We should probably go."

Annabeth stared at him shock, watching as he collected his shirt and armor, not even sparing her one glance.

"Really, you have nothing left to tell me?" Annabeth asked desperately.

Once Percy readjusted the helmet that contained a plume of blue feathers, he looked at her. However, that look was the same look she once saw him give the legionnares as he faced them - professional and completely unemotional.

"Forget this ever happened," Percy said, tightening the last strap of his armor.

Annabeth glared at him, feeling more hurt than when she had told him that they were 'just friends'.

_Taunt him, he'll tell you how he feels._

"You're a fucking coward."

Percy halted the steps he was about to take forward, whirling at Annabeth in a flurry of anger.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Percy snapped, "are you not the one who told me we were only friends? Are you not the who avoided me for the first few days I got here? Are you not the one who's been lying to me? I'm not stupid Annabeth, we couldn't have been purely friends."

Annabeth remained silent.

"You made it very clear that we were only friends, so I-"

"Why did you kiss me then?" Annabeth spoke up.

Percy faltered, clenching his eyes in frustration.

"It was apart of the distraction ploy that was planned. Okay? I'm sorry for leading you on, only to kiss you like that but I wasn't acting myself. I'm sorry."

Maybe it was because of the great denial she felt but Percy was too monotonous to be telling the truth. He was lying, she was sure of it - she just couldn't figure out _why_. If hadn't kissed her relentlessly, maybe just a peck, she would have believed him but he let her take off his shirt. Things were considered serious once a shirt was off.

"You weren't acting your self?" Annabeth whispered incredulously before raising her voice, "You don't even know who you are! How could you say that you weren't-"

"Annabeth," Percy said seriously, "Just forget about it, okay? The last thing I want is unneeded problems."

Percy brushed past Annabeth to walk towards stream they were once at, ignoring the way she flinched at his words.

"Unneeded problems," Annabeth murmured wryly, a sob struggling be released at the back of her throat.

She walked deeper into the forest, disregarding the repetitive statements of, _You knew something like this was bound happened_, that orbited through her mind relentlessly.

She didn't need her own self pointing out her mistakes.

Just like she had done eight months ago when she found out Percy was missing, she collapsed because felt like she had lost him, once again - just solely questioning why everything had to happened the way it did.

* * *

**I know they technically didn't spar (more like an internal spar with their hearts D':) but I was planning on adding a _real_ spar to the end of the chapter but I realized the chapter was already really emotional, so how about they not try to kill each other just yet..? **

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for shocking me with feedback! It warmed my heart that many of you were enjoying this and wanted me to continue.**

**Drop a review or mixtape before you leave! :***

**\- _Elise_**


End file.
